Dark Love
by EmoWriterChick.94
Summary: The sequel to "Death Alley". Christina Masen has been accepted by her brother, Edward Cullen, but after her old friend Leo returns to give her news that her lost love Damion is searching for her, she becomes afraid of what's to come.
1. Chapter 1: Disaster

Chapter one: Disaster 

"Edward, I'm off hunting. Make sure you give Bella her Birthday present for me!" Edward folded his arms and tried to look angry, but it didn't work being as I could read emotions. I laughed at his failure.

"Christina, please try and be back, it'll be no fun without you." Edward now tried grovelling.

"Edward you know those golden vampire eyes won't work on me."

"Well they worked when you were planning on leaving." After I found out my blooder was trying to track me down for reasons I didn't know, I tried to leave so my brother wouldn't get hurt, but her I am still in the reach of his mind reading gift.

"Actually the reason I stayed was because you called me sister."

"Okay, please stay for Bella's little party my sweet and beautifully golden eyed sister." I snickered at yet another attempt.

"Fine, I'll try. Are my eyes really beautiful?"

"Beautiful isn't the word." Jasper said as he appeared from behind Edward. If I was human, I'd probably have blushed. Fortunately, I was a vampire - blushing was one thing we couldn't do, "But I'm afraid that no eyes are as dazzling as the eyes of my Alice." Alice looked up at Jasper as her emotions filled with love.

"Uh oh, sorry I can't take this loving atmosphere any longer, I'm going hunting." As I said the word "hunting" I glared at Edward, who simple chuckled.

"Fine go, but please try." I rolled my eyes and opened the door, "Christina." Edward started to make conversation

"Bye Edward," I quickly concluded. I then walked into the cold air outside, closing the door behind me.

It was dark before I started making my way back to my home, I was hoping that I hadn't missed too much of the "little party" as Edward called it. As I opened the door Jasper was sitting alone, I could tell in his emotions he was ashamed.

"Jasper what happened?" He looked up me and shook his head before placing his head back on his knees. Edward walked in, him too felt ashamed, "Will someone tell what's happened here?" Jasper finally spoke up

"I went for Bella, she got a paper cut and I went for her." I suddenly felt guilty. I looked at Edward who kept quiet.

"Hey it happens, look at how I reacted and I didn't even see blood." Jasper snickered, "Let's just face it, Bella has _some_ blood." This made both of the gloomy vampires lighten up, slightly. I walked into the piano room. Alice was mopping up the last of Bella's blood, as I looked at it I winced. _What happened? _Carlisle was sitting at a table with Bella finishing off stitching her arm, as she saw me she smiled.

"You finally came, but I think the parties over." I smiled and knelt beside her.

"What happened?"

"Oh I got a paper cut and Edward tried to push me out of the way of Jasper, the only thing is I fell into glass, it's kind of scary watching six vampires watching blood pour out of your arm." I chuckled.

"So I missed out on all the fun then?" Esme walked into the piano room with a bowl of water and a cloth. I guessed they were to clean Bella's arm.

"I'm surprised you're not hiding from my blood."

"Ah I've just fed, so I'm okay." Bella smiled, she was glad she had someone close to talk to.

"Is Edward still with Jasper?" I nodded, "I hope he doesn't blame himself, it's my fault, I should have been more careful." I smiled, I liked the way Bella made everything her fault, even though I knew it wasn't. Edward walked into the room to check up on Bella.

"Do you want to go home?" Bella looked at Carlisle who had finished cleaning the wound, then nodded.

I waited for Edward to return, knowing he would feel too guilty to stay with her tonight. When he returned he went to talk to Carlisle, I was going to see if he was okay, but I wanted to hear the conversation.

"Carlisle I can't stay here when I'm putting Bella at risk."

"I understand Edward, but you can't expect to just leave and expect Bella to forget you existed, it won't work."

"But we have to try, I can't stay here every time she gets attacked or when she even bleeds she's at risk and I'm not putting her through it."

"She'll be hurt, you know that."

"At least she'll be safe." The conversation paused for a while.

"We'll leave without packing; we'll buy supplies when we get to Ithaca."

"I'll tell Bella in the morning." I walked away from the door, hurt by what I heard. We surly can't be moving to Ithaca. The door opened and Edward looked at me shocked. He went to talk but I moved away before he had the chance.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving letter

Chapter two: Leaving letter

I didn't speak to any of the family that night. I didn't add my opinion when Carlisle spoke over the leaving plan. I just sat in silence, knowing that even if I said something it wouldn't have been valued being as the rest of the family agreed on what Edward suggested.

"It's time for a change," Jasper agreed.

"I agree with Jasper," Alice followed. Even Rosalie was excited about leaving Forks behind. I didn't say a thing; I just stood up and went to my room, looking out at the beautiful forest below, adding memories which I knew wouldn't be easily forgotten. I sat by my window all night watching the black night sky transform into a variety of colour until the cloudy sky of the morning impacted on my mind. I heard Edward leave to give Bella his news, as he left I let my mind find Bella's emotion. At first her emotion was excited for the new day, after an hour that excitement turned to distraught. I heard Edward return; he knocked on my door and entered before I told him to. With out thinking I stood up and walked towards him. I let him smile in guilt before I hit the smile off his face. I had slapped my own brother in hate, being as Bella was to upset to do it herself.

"How could you stand there and hurt her like that?"

"It was for her own good Christina."

"How is breaking her heart for her own good?" Edward looked at me in shock, but before he could reply I walked out.

"Christina!" I heard him shout but I was already out of the door.

I didn't want to leave Bella without saying goodbye so I went to her house. I knew Edward would hate me for it, but at this time I didn't care what Edward thought. As I arrived, her bedroom window was open so I jumped and climbed through. The room was empty and as I scented her I could tell she wasn't coming back soon. I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket and I had found a pen on Bella's desktop.

Dear Bella.

I am sorry we have to leave you like this, if it was up to me I would stay, but I am afraid I am being forced to go with the rest of the family. I shouldn't really be giving you this letter, but I want you to know that you have been a good friend and sister to me during these past few months and for that I am grateful. Edward has probably told you to forget all about us, but I know quite well that you never will, for it's impossible to forget the people who you once love dearly, I know about that quite well. I hope you find something good in life even though I am quite certain that it will not be like the life you have shared with us. I also know that you will always be in Edward's heart. Please don't go looking for trouble and please keep safe. You might feel alone with us gone, but I want you to know I will still be looking out for you.

Christina.

Xx

I left the note by on her pillow before leaving her room once more. As I left the house I looked back and whispered goodbye for what I wish wouldn't be the last time.


	3. Chapter 3: Grieving love can be hard

Chapter three: Grieving love can be hard

"I told you we shouldn't have left." Edward closed his eyes and sighed.

"Christina will you stop that!" He snapped. Edward had been like this since we left and now after a two months he had become worse. I could see it quite clear that he wanted to be with Bella again, holding her close, "Christina," He begged.

"What so now you're stopping me from thinking?" Sometimes I felt like I was his mother.

"No, I didn't say that." He clenched his fists and looked at me with eyes full of anger. I gave up doing the whole 'I told you so' cliché and went to look for Jasper.

Jasper and I were like best friends now and spent most of the day with each other. Alice became suspicious at one time but now with Jasper's words of, "Alice you're my one and only," she comfortably sits next to us and joins in our conversations. As I sat next to Jasper, he winked and smiled, showing all his pearly teeth. Carlisle had told me once or twice that I had bought out the more playful side of Jasper which I was quite pleased about. As I laughed Rosalie opened her eyes, I was worried that she was going to complain, but she gave me a warm smile before snuggling closer to Emmett, who placed his arm around his 'beautiful angel'.

Edward finally joined us. I gave him an apologetic smile as he sat awkwardly beside me, but he didn't look in my direction, he just stared blankly at the wall. I sighed and gave Jasper a worried look; he gave me a weak smile in reply. I looked back at Edward who didn't move his stare. _Edward I'm sorry._ He finally blinked and turned his head slightly towards me.

"I know me too," He whispered. I placed my hand on his, I could tell by looking at him from the side that his eyes were now full of sadness. I knew his mind was full of broken love and that he felt guilty for what he had done to Bella. _Stop feeling guilty, you were right it was for her own good._ Edward closed his eyes and nodded, his jaw clenched like we was fighting the never coming tears. I squeezed his hand to let him know I understood. That was a good thing about me being with Edward, he always trusted me. At first I showed him a little too much love to show him I cared and to show him that even though I was a monster that I could be there for him, now we were more like the siblings I always wanted. When I am upset Edward is always there for me, comforting me and I always try to do the same.

I stood up as Edward opened his eyes he gave me a thankful smile, but something about his undying sadness told me he didn't want me to leave. I smiled back and walked out of the front room. I felt Edward's sadness build up as I closed the door behind me. _Don't worry I'm only going hunting I'll be back soon,_ I told him in my thoughts, knowing he would hear me clearly.

As I made my way to my hunting grounds I heard light footsteps behind me.

"Edward, must you follow me everywhere?" The footsteps stopped as I felt emotions sadden.

"Not really but I like being around you, you seem to help with the grief." I turned to my sorrowful brother and gave him a comforting smile.

"Come on then." Edward smiled at my invitation and walked quickly beside me.

"Christina, can I ask you something?" I never told Edward no while he was feeling down so I let him continue, "How come you're so understanding of all this?" I stopped and thought about my answer.

"What do you mean?"

"You understand how I'm feeling about leaving… Bella," He paused at her name, which must have bought back painful memories.

"Edward let's just say I know what you're going through," I explained.

"How?"

"Damion, before I left the coven Damion and I were together, I had to leave him behind when I went looking for help." As I said this I thought about what Damion and I used to do and how we loved each other.

"Oh, so did you really love him?"

"Yes, I still do in a way." Edward nodded and sighed, "Edward loosing love is the easy part; it's the grieving lost love which is hard." Edward snickered.

"Tell me about it."

"Oh Edward I wish I could help you feel like you're old self again, I can't bear seeing you this way." Edward gave me a sorrowful look before looking towards the floor. I walked towards him and placed my arm around him, as soon as I my arm wrapped around him, he clung onto me leaving me stunned. He placed his head on my shoulder as I hugged him back.

"I wish I could see her one last time, but I'm scared of the consequences."

"I know, I'm always here for you Edward you know that," I comforted.

"That's the reason I need you here." He loosened his grip from around me and looked into my warm, loving eyes.

"Come on, let's hunt." Edward nodded and followed me towards our feed.


	4. Chapter 4: Desperation causes stupidity

Chapter four: Desperation can make you do stupid things

Another month had passed and things were getting worse. Edward stopped feeding and was becoming weaker by the day. Even though his eyes were pitch black there was so much sadness covering them. I had tried on numerous accounts to force him to feed but every time I tried he just looked at me with an empty expression which begged me to leave him alone. Most of the time I sat beside him, comforting him as much as I could, but that seemed to end in either an argument or with me giving up and leaving him to wallow in his depression.

As Edward became weaker the family seemed to fall apart. Rosalie and Emmett started to argue over the smallest of things while Alice and Jasper didn't seem so loved up. Most of the time Jasper spent his time sitting on the other side of Edward working with me to try and get him to feed, but Jasper got the same reaction. Carlisle suggested to just leave him to it, but that suggestion always ended with me blowing up in his face, followed by Esme trying to calm the tense atmosphere.

Sometimes I couldn't take the anger and the sadness, so I walked through the forest at times like these. I wasn't surprised that Edward didn't follow me anymore due to him not being strong enough to walk far anyway. As I walked through the forest of Ithaca I tried to imagine it as my beautiful Forks. I started to believe I was there, until I noticed my 'Masen cave' wasn't to be seen. I sat down on a large rock and tried to find Bella's emotions, like most times I did this, I found her emotions within seconds, only to feel the same sadness and depression as Edward. I shook her emotions away as I scented human blood that wasn't that far away from me. Usually I would ignore a human scent being as I was used to resisting by now, but this time I didn't care about how much progress I had made, beside one human wouldn't change me back into the monster from my past.

I stood up to get a better direction before flitting towards my missed blood. I stopped as I heard the voice of my donor. It was male and was around twenty years old. As I spotted him he was smiling with excited emotions, I could tell from his clothes he was a type of person who liked rock music. As I walked closer towards him I heard him singing and I had to admit he had a good voice. I watched and followed my prey until he led me to a camp. As I looked around I counted eight humans, all of which were happy and excited. I carried on watching my target as he walked into his tent, coming out with a bass guitar. A woman who looked around the same age as my target picked up an acoustic.

"Ready Joe?" She asked. Joe, my target nodded as the woman started playing a jolly tune. Within seconds the whole family were singing a religious song. _Jesus I love you, deep down in my heart. Jesus I love you, deep down in my heart. _I sat and listened to there songs of praise, their joyful hearts slightly warming my own emotions. I wished I could walk away and leave them to enjoy their lives, but I wanted Joe's blood too much to resist.

I waited until the family were in their tents before I moved in, I noticed Joe had a tent to himself which was perfect for my hunt. I stood and waited outside of the front part of the tent, waiting for his emotions to die down in his sleep. When I heard the first heavy breath I opened the zip quietly and sneaked inside. I looked down at him sleeping, unable to defend himself from my sharp teeth. I crouched down beside him until I felt his soft breath of my own face. I suddenly backed away as he lifted himself into a sitting position. His eyes were wide with fear. His emotions run wild.

"Wh-who are you?" His voice was shaky along with his body. This was the only chance I had to feed in his desirable blood.

"Sorry, wrong tent," I lied. He calmed down as I said the words and I felt please by what I had done.

"You bloody scared me." He realised his chest was on show and quickly covered himself up which made me laugh.

"I better go, again sorry," I apologised.

"Actually, you don't have to go if you don't want to." I stared at him blankly, mouth open in shock.

"I'm going," I finally said. I quickly walked out of the tent and back through the forest not looking back, shocked by what Joe had said, but please I resisted his blood, letting him survive to live on his life.


	5. Chapter 5: Force feeding

Chapter five: Force feeding

As I returned to the house Jasper's head was full of sorrow and guilt. As I walked towards him he shook his head and walked away. As soon as he did this Edward came straight to my mind.

"Jasper where's Edward?" I desperately asked.

"I don't know, I came down here to speak to Alice and when I went back up he was gone." Jasper looked down to the floor as more guilt filled his head. I rubbed Jasper's shoulder to comfort him before running back out of the house to search for my brother.

I looked everywhere searching for his sadness, but there was no emotion to track. I started to call his name but there was no reply. The further I walked into the forest the more my mind filled with worry. I started calling Edward in my mind hoping he would pick it up and come to me, but when I heard no footsteps my hope decayed. The sun had risen and there was still no sign. The sun was bright and made my skin sparkle, but I didn't care, loosing my identity was less important then finding Edward. As I walked further into the forest I realised where I was heading. I scented the warm blood of Joe once again, by this time the sun had dulled so my skin had stopped its beautiful glow. I walked towards the camp hoping I would be able to find Edward.

As I was spotted by Joe, his skin reddened and his emotions ran from happiness to embarrassment. I walked straight towards him as his face became redder.

"Oh hi, erm I'm sorry about last night." As Joe apologised his family looked at me oddly.

"It's okay, listen have you seen a male around seventeen around here?" Joe seemed shocked by my reaction but he nodded.

"Yeah, he walked straight through here, poor bloke he looked really down." My hopes suddenly rose.

"Great, which way did he go?" I was surprised Edward hadn't fed here by how hungry he would have been.

"He walked through those trees there about an hour ago." Before I thought about it I clung onto Joe.

"Thank you so much." As I released Joe his face went even redder. Before he could say anything else I ran in the direction he pointed to me calling Edward in my head.

As I walked through the new forest I searched for Edward's sad emotion which wasn't that hard. After a few minutes I tracked him down and followed his trail. As I became closer to Edward I felt pain in his emotion which forced me to flit quicker. I finally found him leaning on a rock, as I saw him he looked at me with pain in his eyes. I slowed down and walked towards him. When I sat beside him he leaning into me letting me take his weight. He tried to talk but he was far to drained so instead he let out a quiet whimper. I placed my arms around him and held him close worried about the state he was in. I pushed him gently until the rock took his weight again before standing up. Edward looked up at me again and stared emptily into my eyes, I could tell he wanted me to leave him to die.

"No, I'm not leaving you here." I looked around scenting blood, but I couldn't find any close enough without me leaving Edward's side. I was ready to give up and run away to find help, but I knew that wouldn't be a good option. The other option would leave Edward hating me, but I couldn't leave him to die. I looked at Edward one last time before flitting towards the near by blood.

I returned a few minutes later with three elks. I placed them on the floor next to the rock Edward was leaning on.

"Right Edward I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Feed," I instructed, but Edward weakly shook his head. "Fine we'll do it my way then." I picked up one of the elks and bit into its neck. I filled my mouth with the fresh blood but didn't swallow. I looked at Edward who was looking at me with a confused look. I pulled myself closer to him and knelt over his body. I told him what I was going to do in my head, but as I went to do it he turned his head away. _Fine I'll have to force you then, _I thought. I held onto Edward head so he couldn't move and opened his mouth. I then opened my mouth next to his and spat the blood into his, immediately he swallowed the blood and I could tell he hungered for more. When I pulled away I dragged an elk towards Edward and lifted it to his mouth, as I wanted he started to feed.

I smiled as he finished off the third elk, by now he was strong enough to talk.

"You should have left me." I pulled the elk away from him and sat down.

"I couldn't leave my brother to die." I placed my arm around him and placed my head on his shoulder. "Besides how would Bella feel if she fount out you killed yourself." Edward nodded understanding, before closing his eyes. "Come on let's head back." I stood up before helping Edward. He was still a little weak, but the blood hadn't gone around his system yet. As we walked back I walked around Joe's camp not wanting to see him a third time.

As we arrived back at the house, Emmett and Jasper came out to meet us, before I could stop them; Emmett pulled Edward away from me. I stood there feeling used. Then Jasper stood beside me.

"Alice needs to talk to you; she's in your room." I nodded and walked into the house before Emmett and walked straight to my room where Alice was waiting for me.

"Christina I need to you back up for me." She was extremely worried.

"Why what's happened?"

"I had a vision, Jasper knows but I don't want Edward knowing, even though he's probably reading my thoughts now."

"Alice what's happened?" I was desperate to know.

"I saw Bella jump off a cliff and I need to check it out," She explained.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" Alice was stunned by my reaction but carried on.

"I'll be back in a few days but I know Edward will find out before I get back, another twist in my vision. I need you to get me more time; you'll understand when the time comes." I nodded.

"Don't worry you can count on me." Alice gave me a hug before leaving my room, as I looked out of the window she looked up at me and smiled before flitting away. Now I was left with confusion, but I trusted Alice so I didn't let it play on my mind. I went downstairs to check on Edward who was sitting next to Jasper with a smile on his face. I tried to smile back but I only gave him a half-hearted smile. Jasper looked at me in worry, but I nodded to show him I understood.


	6. Chapter 6: Persuasion

Chapter six: Persuasion

Two days had passed and there was still no sign of Alice. The family had gone on a hunting trip for the weekend and being as I had already fed with Edward I decided to stay with him in the house to keep an eye on him. Jasper didn't want me alone in case Edward went through hunger strike again so he decided to stay behind also. With both Jasper and I both worrying about Alice, Edward was bound to find out about Bella soon. As he sat next to me, I wondered if he was reading my mind, just in case he was I kept it filled with thoughts on Damion. I often thought of Damion anyway, wondering if he as any closer to finding me or if he had given up, but then I remembered Leo would inform if he did.

Jasper sat next to obviously trying not to think about Alice's disappearance like myself. There was only Edward who didn't know where she was so we did our best however hard it was to keep the truth from Edward. I froze as I thought this, Edward looked at me confused but I knew what he was bound to ask. I looked at Jasper who sighed and moved to sit on Edward other side.

"What's going on? What truths are keeping from me?" I didn't want to explain using words, being as I knew this would hurt him. Instead I thought out the whole explanation carefully in my head, filling Edward with small details. As I fed the information into Edward's head I watched his eyes slowly fill with more sadness which made me feel guilty. "Do you know if Bella's dead?" As Edward asked the question he looked at Jasper who I could tell was also guilty.

"No, we won't know till Alice is back," I replied. Edward got up and rushed to the phone dialling quickly. I heard him ask about Bella but by his voice I could tell it was something bad he then asked about Charlie. He put the phone down half-heartedly and looked back at Jasper and I, I froze at his emotions.

"Bella wasn't in, neither was Charlie, he's… at a… funeral." Edward leaned against the wall his face filled with shock. I got up and stood beside him but he shook his head as a sign to leave him alone. I stepped back and let him leave the room, his mind filled with guilt, sadness and depression.

I sat beside Jasper in silence for a few hours, listening to Edward tearless sobbing. I looked at Jasper who was already looking in my direction. He smiled weakly to try and comfort me but I knew Edward was the only person who needed comforting. I stood up and walked towards Edward's room. As I walked in there was a case on his bed, he looked up at me and I could tell he had made a non-changeable decision.

"Where are you going?"

"The Volturi, there's no point me being here anymore now Bella's dead." With those few words I knew exactly why he was going.

"You're going for a death sentence?" Edward nodded.

"Yes I'm setting off tonight." He dead hurt lifted in pain.

"No you can't, I won't let you."

"Christina you can't stop me." I then realised what Alice meant when she said to get her more time.

"Please, wait a few more days, please Edward I'm begging."

"No, I've made up my mind and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Fine." I stormed into my own room and packed a few things before entering Edward's room once more.

"Christina, what are you doing?" He asked.

"If you're going to die, I'm dying with you," I answered.

"No, Christina I'm going alone, don't be so absurd."

"No Edward, I'm not going to work my arse off to resist human blood to get your bloody acceptance and then loose you. If you going to kill yourself then I am doing the same." Edward looked at me angrily.

"Fine," He snapped. He threw his suitcase into his closet, "Three days and then I'm going." He gave me another angry look before stomping out of the room. I let out a deep breath happily, knowing I had done what Alice had asked, but now I felt guilty making mad like that. _Alice please hurry._


	7. Chapter 7: Only a miracle can stop him

Chapter seven: Only a miracle can stop him

My three days were up and still no Alice. As I sat in the airport I knew there was no point trying to get more time out of Edward. Every time I even though about a way to get more time, Edward threw me a warning glace to show he made up his mind. Jasper stayed at the house to try and keep the family calm so Edward could go through with his suicide. As I thought of the words my dead heart filled with sadness. I looked at Edward again hoping he would look at me but instead he looked at the flight board as out plane flickered to "on time". Edward stood up and started to walk towards the terminal myself walking hesitantly behind him.

The flight was long and silent. As the plane started to land I let out a quiet whimper, this made Edward look in my direction. He held my hand in his to try and sooth me and to make me understand that this was the right decision, but in my mind I knew there could be other options. I looked into his soft eyes trying to add memories of my dear brother in my head, but I had too much sadness to concentrate. When the plane landed I squeezed his hand and tried one final time to make him change him mind, but when he hugged me gently I knew this was the last time I would be able to show him my sisterly affection. He released me as he stood up from his seat and left the plane, leaving me to grieve a little before finally following him to the Volturi.

The more time passed the more I wished Alice would appear out of the blue to stop Edward in his madness. I watched Edward walk towards the Volturi ready to ask if his death request had been decided. I closed my eyes and prayed they would say no. I also tried to find the emotions of Alice hoping I would pick them up so I could stop Edward before it was too late. By the time I gave up and opened my eyes Volturi had made there decision and Edward was making his way to his death. He looked at me one last time before walking further into the disaster. I couldn't watch anymore so I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to hear a recognised voice and as I stood up I saw who the voice was coming from. I watched as Bella ran towards Edward before he began his suicide. I gasped in happiness as I saw Alice running behind her, but I went back to watching Bella. She ran into Edward just as he hit the light and I saw him open his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. I stood in shock and watched as Bella struggled to push him back into the shadows. I was ready to go and help until I saw people walk towards Edward and Bella. I could tell Bella was scared but Edward kept up using his confidence. Alice looked up at me before mouthing the words 'go home and tell Jasper' then 'meet you in Forks', I grinned in happiness before nodding and quickly set off to tell the family what had happened.

After a few days we were settled once more in my beloved Forks. Edward had changed dramatically for the good after being able to return to his Bella, but he was also angry after hearing that Victoria was out to get revenge on his love. As I walked through my beautiful forest, I went in search of 'Masen cave' finding it after a few moments. I was hoping to be able to hunt without being distracted but I heard footsteps following my every move. As I finally turned around my eyes met with a worried stare which came from Leo.


	8. Chapter 8: Love scare

Chapter 8: Love scare

Leo carried on staring into my eyes as I carried on feeling his worried emotion. We stood there in silence until Leo dropped his stare and began to talk.

"You've made Damion angry," He started. I froze in fear and let him continue. "He came here while you were away and when he couldn't find you he went on a rampage." I breathed out and looked away so Leo couldn't see the terror on my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I finally asked still not looking in his direction.

"He went wild and killed three humans before he calmed down." I gasped, shocked by what Damion was doing to be able to be with me.

"Didn't you try and stop him?"

"I couldn't, that's how much he loves you; he's willing to kill anyone who gets in his way." Leo's expression turned back to worry.

"Is he still looking for me?"

"Yes that's why I'm here; I want to save him the disappointment this time."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure, but he's close he could be here in less than an hour." I froze again as my mind filled again with the dreaded fear.

"That soon?" I thought about Edward and wondered what he would think. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Christina, are you scared?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Should I be?" Leo looked at me hurt.

"Christina, he loves you, why would he hurt _you_?" He snickered and relaxed his face, calming me. I smiled feeling silly. Leo suddenly froze, but quickly smiled. I looked over Leo's shoulder and saw Edward walking towards up. He stopped as he saw Leo and looked straight at me. _Edward it's okay, this is Leo._ Edward walked further towards us and stood beside me, keeping his eyes on Leo.

"Leo this is my brother Edward," I explained. Leo nodded his head at Edward as a sign of greeting.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Edward tried to stop himself laughing at my thoughts and nodded politely back.

"Likewise, so you're the brother of Damion yes?" He asked. Leo looked shocked but then smiled.

"Ah, a mind reader, am I correct?" Edward chuckled smugly.

"Indeed," Edward confirmed. Leo sniffed another time and then smiled excitedly.

"Edward would I be able to talk to you alone, there is something I need to ask." Edward looked suspiciously at Leo, but then he nodded his head friendly.

"I'll meet you back at the house." Edward spoke to me without turning his head. I watched as Edward and Leo walked away like old friends, this made me slightly proud to have a brother like Edward.

I got bored of waiting for Leo to return so walked towards one of my favourite low cliffs and looked down at the stream, thinking about Damion. I was still slightly scared but I knew Leo wouldn't lie about something serious, instead I thought about finally being back in his arms. I closed my eyes and imagined him standing behind me wrapping his arms around me, feeling his lips against my neck. I was enjoying my personal fantasy, but I became confused when I couldn't bring myself out of my imagination. Even though I had stopped fantasising I could still feel his arms around me, holding me close. I opened my eyes when I felt his lips against my neck a second time, then I realised I wasn't trapped in my thoughts no longer. I turned around and my eyes met with others which were a warm scarlet colour, I watched the lips in front of me curve into a loving smile. Before I had time to register the memories into my head I felt smooth lips press passionately against mine, followed by a gentle hand upon my neck. When our lips released I leant myself against his chest, resting my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and smiled as my mind and dead heart filled with love and warmth.

"Damion," I whispered.

"Yes Christina?"

"I love you."

"Ditto."


	9. Chapter 9: Acceptance

Chapter nine: Acceptance 

After embracing by the cliff edge Damion and I walked towards the house, staying as close together as possible. Every time our hands brushed together we looked at each other followed by quiet laughter. I suddenly felt whole again and realised that it is was Damion who filled the gap in my heart. When we reached the house we kissed one final time before entering. Edward was already waiting for us beside Leo, smiling at our entrance. As Damion placed his arm around me Leo's smile widened, pleased he had finally brought us together again. As I scented around the house I realised it was empty.

"The rest of the family have gone hunting for the weekend, but Leo and I have explained about Damion and they're all happy about it," Edward explained. Damion's emotions lightened even more as he heard Edward's words, but Edward suddenly stared at him shocked. I gave Edward a confused look but when he scrunched up his face I think understood what Damion was thinking. _Was he thinking of us… _Edward looked at me and nodded slightly holding in laughter. I started laughing as Edward did a vomiting gesture. Both Leo and Damion looked confused which made us laugh harder.

"Erm, what's going on here?" Leo asked. Edward and I stopped laughing but we didn't answer Leo's question. After a humorous silence Leo gave up and left the house, not explaining where he was going. Edward looked at Damion and me and hinted to show Damion the house. Without hesitation grabbed Damion's hand and started to show him the rooms. As we got to the first floor I heard Edward play 'Bella's lullaby'.

"Quite a musician isn't he your brother?" It was weird being around Damion, even though we hadn't been around each other for over a century we felt like we had only been apart for a week, I actually liked his company and his loving mind.

"Yes, he shocked me the first time I heard him play."

"Do you still play; I would love to hear you again." He lightly brushed his hand against my cheekbone which made me smile. I carried on walking around the house until we stopped outside my bedroom door. I opened it and walked inside, Damion following. I watched Damion look around my room before I walked towards my window and looked down on my forest. I looked at Damion, who was sitting on the edge of my bed. Even though I didn't sleep, I enjoyed lying on my bed, thinking about my past life. Sometimes I lay in bed all day reading books from different authors, I always laughed at vampiric horror stories because of the way the authors described the vampires. As I stared into Damion's loving eyes, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Edward," I called. Edward entered the room and looked straight at Damion sitting on my bed he then smirked.

"I'm going to visit Bella; I'm in my curfew now." I nodded and snickered remembering how Charlie, Bella's dad, had reacted to Edward bringing Bella home that night. Edward gave me one last smile before leaving the room. I looked out the window and watched him set off. He suddenly stopped and turned to look at me in shock, before laughing hard again and flitting to Bella.

I suddenly realised why Edward was shocked again when Damion wrapped his arms around me, his emotions full of passion.


	10. Chapter 10: Difficult situation

Chapter ten: Difficult situation

I lay naked in Damion's arms while he ran his hand along my spine. His emotions told me he was quite satisfied. I wanted to ask him so many questions, but I didn't want to ruin the loving atmosphere we had around us. We stayed silent in our embrace enjoying each others company.

"I've missed this," Damion said, interrupting the silence.

"Same here, Damion, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course, I guessed you would ask questions." He spoke in a relaxed whisper. I thought about my question a final time before asking.

"Why did you blood me?" Damion was shocked about this question.

"Do you want to hear the whole story?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Okay. When I first scented you, there was something about you that drove me insane. I watched you throughout the day, finding out more about you every time. You were extremely interesting. Every time I saw you I couldn't stop smiling, I was happy when you were in my sight. Before long you were the only thing I thought about, day and night. The night I blooded you, was a night I planned for weeks." I smiled at Damion's explanation, happy that he loved me from the start.

"Did you stay with me?"

"Yes, I carried you to a safe place where no one would disturb the process. When you awoke you looked straight at me with your dazzling eyes, I knew then I would love you forever."

"I bet you were distraught when I left," I said guilty.

"Yes, when you left, you took a half of me with you," Damion looked into my eyes and smiled, "But now I've found you, I feel whole again." Damion leant closer to me and kissed my forehead. "The worst thing was that I didn't have any extra gift to help me find you, that's why it took so long."

"Did Leo help you?"

"Yes, he stuck beside me like a brother should; he already knows how grateful I am. He often would go back to home to spend time with his love, but he after a few days he was back, helping me as much as he could."

"Leo has a love?"

"Yes, I've never seen her, but he speaks of her frequently."

"What's her name?"

"Danielle, every time he says her name he smiles, it just makes me happy to see that he has settled with someone who he loves dearly.

"I know what that's like, Edward has fallen in love too and likewise it makes me thrilled."

"Hopefully our siblings feel the same way about us." We both snickered. I heard Edward return and jumped up ready to greet him, I'd forgotten until Damion eyed my body I was still naked.

"Now that's a sight I hope I'll be able to see for eternity." Damion gave me a crooked smile. I smiled back before getting dressed.

I walked downstairs to greet Edward while Damion was getting changed. I was shocked to see Bella standing beside him.

"Edward, you shouldn't have brought Bella here, it's too dangerous with Damion." Edward suddenly realised the risk he had placed Bella in and suddenly panicked.

"Bella, come on let's get you home quickly." Bella didn't hesitate and was already waiting to get out of danger. Edward and I glanced at each other in worry as Damion placed his arms around me. I felt his raise his head towards Bella and suddenly freeze. I could sense the hunger and desire in his head.

"Damion, this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend." Damion suddenly tightened his jaw as his emotions turned to worry.

"But… She's… Human." Damion fought his hunger to get the words out.

"Yes, I know." I heard a low thirsty growl in Damion's throat.

"Christina, I don't know if I can resist," Damion admitted, I felt his arms tighten around my waist as he tried to fight the hunger. He was taking deep breaths and he didn't take his eyes of Bella. Edward tensed, but he didn't move Bella, there was curiosity in his emotion. I turned in Damion's tight grip to face him.

"Damion, look at me." Damion moved his head so fast he startled me. He placed his lips beside my throat, inhaling my scent.

"Christina, it's so hard."

"I know." I didn't see what Edward was doing, but his curiosity grew stronger. _Edward, get Bella out of here, I don't know if he can hold on much longer. _I turned my head towards Edward who was pulling Bella out of the house. When I heard the door close I tuned back to Damion who was still resting his head on my shoulder. He released his grip and lifted his head at me, his breath was still jagged.

"That was hard, please don't put her in that risk again, I don't want be held responsible if I can't resist at all next time." I smiled at his weak expression and placed my hand on his cheekbone.

"You did really well, I'm proud of you." Damion smiled pleased of what he had done. "Do you need to feed now?" Damion nodded slowly.

"If you want me to, I'll feed on animal blood." I smiled at his offer but I shook my head.

"You're too used to human blood now; just don't feed around this area." Damion kissed my head.

"No, I think after what just happened I can deal with measly animal blood." I smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded.

"Okay, you go hunt, I'll wait here until Edward comes back. There's something I need to discuss with him." Damion was confused, but he kissed my forehead and left to feed his hunger.


	11. Chapter 11: Red

Chapter 11: Red

I waited for Edward to return. As the door opened I was ready to start my warning, before I started talking I realised that it wasn't Edward but Alice. She looked at me with sad eyes, her emotions dead. I was confused and wondered if something bad happened at the hunting trip.

"Please tell me it's not true," Alice pleaded.

"What?" I asked more confused.

"I had a vision of you leaving with Damion, but you can't leave, not now." I suddenly realised why Alice was so upset. I walked closer towards her and hugged her tight.

"Alice, I'm not planning on leaving and even if I did it wouldn't be for good. This coven I'm in now is my family along with my brother; do you really think I would leave him behind after all I've been through?" Alice looked up at me and smiled.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, you shouldn't worry about it." I loosed Alice as the door opened again, this time it was the person I wanted. "Alice, do you mind leaving Edward and I alone?" Alice was confused; she looked at Edward who shook his head awkwardly. She sighed and gracefully left the room.

"Should I try and flee the room now? Or should I stick around?" Edward tried to lighten the mood, but I was afraid even Jasper couldn't lighten up my mood at this moment of time.

"Edward please be serious about this, that was extremely dangerous what you did. What if Damion couldn't resist? You know how much faster human drinkers are." Edward lowered his head; I could tell he was ashamed.

"I know, I wasn't thinking. It's just that Bella wanted to see you… I thought Damion would have left by then."

"Why didn't you use your gift?" Edward's expression went blank.  
"Well what Damion was thinking before I left, do you really think I wanted to risk it?" Edward snickered. _Hmm I wonder if he knows about what Damion and I was doing._ Edward looked at me wide eyed. _Shit!_ Edward burst out laughing. When my anger had eased, Edward walked towards his piano, stopped as Emmett rushed through the door with Bella, his emotion full of worry, his expression full of shock…

… I watched as Emmett placed an unconscious Bella onto the floor. Edward knelt beside her calling her name softly. As he gently stroked her cheek, her eyes flew open and locked onto Emmett's, she gasped in fear pushing herself into Edward for protection. Edward's eyes flickered from Emmett and back to Bella before his emotions changed to anger.

"What happened?" Edward spoke through gritted teeth, he felt betrayed.

"Edward it isn't how it seems, I swear to you." Alice joined us, but she didn't seem shocked by what she saw, she must have already had a vision.

"Edward listen to him, he's telling the truth. There's another vampire around the area, a female." Alice was calm as she spoke, "The others are tracking her now."

"Was it Victoria?" Edward was now worried and looking in Emmett's direction.

"No I hadn't seen her before, but she had blonde hair and her eyes were red, bright red." I suddenly froze. _Could it be Melissa?_ As I looked up, Edward's eyes were glaring straight at me.

"Who's Melissa?" Edward's on-edge anger stopped me from talking. _Another member of the Gomithican coven_, _but if it is, Damion will already be on it._ Edward nodded and looked back at Bella, who was still frozen on Emmett's face. I jumped as the door opened and Damion entered. He froze as he saw Bella but he held his breath and walked towards me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Melissa, she's in the area. She was walking past Bella's house when she scented her." He turned to Edward, "I'm sorry for that." Edward growled, but Bella, who had relaxed, stopped him. "I spoke to her; she's only passing by, to deliver news on the coven. I warned her not to hunt around this area and she said she wouldn't." I quiet snarl formed in my throat as I remembers how Melissa used to be with orders. Emmett looked towards Edward and after a few moments Edward nodded, I could tell they were having another mind conversation. Bella stood up and walked towards Emmett, her emotions filled with guilt. Before she got too close, Emmett held up his hand.

"I already know I'm sorry I scared you." He gave her a wide grin as Edward also stood up.

"The others will be returning soon, but I feel we'll be having an extra visitor." My snarl got louder at Alice's words; Edward was shocked with my behaviour. _Edward If I was you I'd keep your guard up, Melissa isn't the sort of vampire who gives up easily, she's very dangerous to humans, as well as vampires. _I looked at Edward who was confused. _She has the ability to change the way people feel about each other and she's used it more than once on myself, expect the family to argue._ At that the door knocked with the scent of an unfamiliar vampire. Edward and I both snarled. 


	12. Chapter 12: Melissa

Chapter 12: Melissa

The door knocked again as my snarls increased in volume.

"Edward, get Bella out of here," I ordered through gritted teeth. Edward instantly threw Bella over his shoulder and flitted up the stairs, Alice followed. "You go at well Emmett." Emmett stood beside me and I could tell he wasn't going to move.

"No, Edward needs a backup plan if she gets up the stairs, besides; you don't expect me to miss out on the action do you?" Emmett gave a huge grin to show he was fine, but I could tell in his emotions he was worried about Rosalie. I inhaled one final time to let go of the low growling in my throat and walked towards the door.

"Christina, long time no see." Melissa's voice ran through my head like poison.

"Melissa." I needed to spit the venom of my words out of my mouth.

"I came to speak to Damion." I watched her sniff, her eyes turning black. I snarled at her hungry emotion. "Christina, what happened to us? We were such good friends, now you standing in front of me, snarling at my words." She tried to distract me as she slowly made her way towards the stairs.

"I know what you mean, what did happen to us?" I sarcastically taunted and blocked her way, "Oh yes you became a monstrous bitch who couldn't keep herself to her self, destroying love and friendship, I can't believe you're still in the coven." I gave her a sly grin as I as her emotions forced into anger. I felt Damion place his arm on my shoulder calming me.

The door suddenly crashed open as Leo walked through, followed by the rest of the family; he looked straight at Melissa, his emotion full of anger.

"Melissa, why are you here? Causing trouble again?" Leo shouted at Melissa as if she was a child and I could tell she didn't like it. She began feeling trapped as the family surrounded her, even Edward and Alice had come down to help keep her in her place. I suddenly felt Damion's grip tighten.

"Don't talk to me like that, unless you want me to damage your pretty face." The room filled with growling which startled Melissa, she looked at Damion, hoping he would defend her, but he ignored her silent plead. She began to scowl; she looked away from Damion and closed her eyes, I could tell she was going to control someone. Damion suddenly pushed me out of the way, forcing me to the floor. Before I could react I watched Damion grab hold of Leo and throw him against the wall. As I unfroze from fear I looked towards Leo, who was obviously in pain, but it wasn't his pain that made me hold my stare. As Leo lent against the wall, blood started to trickle down his face, human blood.

Every vampire held their breath, Melissa gasped wide eyed, even she didn't expect what had happened.

"Look what you've done," I yelled at her as she walked towards the door. Damion suddenly looked at his brother speechless; the only person who wasn't shocked was Alice. Melissa looked at Damion and whispered the words, 'I'm sorry' before she ran away from the mess, which she had created. I was still confused at Leo bleeding; I thought he was a vampire. He suddenly stood up and looked around at the hungry vampires.

"I guess I have some explaining to do."


	13. Chapter 13: Vampire?

Chapter 13: Vampire?

Damion stood up, not taking his eyes off the blood running down Leo's head. Leo noticed this and edged away from him.

"You can try, but trust me it won't be that satisfying. It might smell like human blood but it tastes much more disgusting." Leo half smiled, trying to loosen the mood, but everyone present started at him, waiting for an explanation. Emmett noticed me still lying on the floor and helped me up. I looked up at Alice, wondering if she already knew what was going to be said.

"I wasn't planning on feeding on you, you're my brother." Damion seemed hurt by what Leo had said.

"I'm Sorry." He looked towards Carlisle, "Doc, is there any chance I can get cleaned up?" Carlisle chuckled and left the room.

"Leo, will you tell us what's going on? A vampire shouldn't bleed." Leo looked at me and nodded.

"Alright, I'm not a real vampire," Leo explained. The room filled with confusion, "I'm a vampire shape shifter. I am still technically vampire, but I also have a few human…." Leo looked at the floor thinking of the word, "Characteristics, for example." He gestured to his head, which had stopped bleeding, "I bleed, I can also sleep, but because a vampire doesn't need sleep I don't do it often."

"That's impossible; we would have scented the blood," Edward insisted.

"No, the scent is more discrete inside my body." Carlisle returned with his first aid kit.

"Leo, come with me." Leo followed Carlisle into the front room; I followed first with Edward behind me. As I sat down I noticed the whole family were inside of the room, waiting for more information. While Carlisle stitched Leo's head, Leo gave us what we wanted.

"I have all the vampire characteristics, the fast speed, the strength, hunger of blood, but I have a higher resistant rate, one good thing about being in this situation." Leo flinched as Carlisle started stitching, "One bad point is that we feel pain more, but at least we are not infertile." Leo gave a smug grin, but he flinched again as Carlisle drove the needle through his skin.

"Sorry." I snickered as Carlisle apologised.

"What about eating? Are you able to eat human food?" Emmett asked.

"Yes and no. I can eat it like you, but it takes longer for me to bring it back, if you know what I mean." Edward snickered.

"When you said you aren't infertile, what exactly do you mean?"

"I can have children, with a human." Leo smiled as he said the word human; I started to think about when Damion told me he had a love.

"Is Danielle a human?" Leo looked up at me shocked.

"How do you know about Danielle?" I looked at Damion who gave Leo a sheepish smile. "Ah, should have known. Yes she is a human, why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering." Leo smiled again. Then I remembered about Bella. _Edward?_ I saw Edward move his head towards me in the corner of my eye, _is Bella okay?_ Edward started to walk out of the room stopping beside me.

"Yes, but she's still a little shocked," He explained, before leaving the room.

"Leo, does Melissa know about this?" I asked.

"No, wait someone should check on her." Leo's emotion suddenly changed to worry. He started to stand up, but Carlisle pushed him back down.

"I'll go." Damion looked at me confused and shocked. "I need to talk to her." Leo relaxed and let Carlisle carry on with his work. I rose from my seat and left the room. Edward was waiting for me as I closed the door.

"Be careful, I was reading her mind while she was here, she has some sort of plan but I don't know what it is." I placed my hand upon Edward's cheek.

"Don't worry about me, there's nothing she can do." Edward nodded, but I felt his jaw tighten under my palm. "Go and take care of Bella and leave Melissa to me."


	14. Chapter 14: Truth is helpful to explain

Chapter 14: The truth can be helpful in an explanation

I searched for Melissa which wasn't hard. I found her sitting on the edge of a cliff, as I approached she didn't move. I stood beside her, letting the rough wind run through my hair. When her emotions became sadder I sat beside her, waiting for the right moment to speak.

"Leo's fine, there was no damage." I tried to be calm with my words.

"I shouldn't have done it, how could I have been so stupid?" Melissa sighed as she lifted her head.

"You didn't know what was going to happen," I sympathised. Melissa turned her head towards me; I could see there was a small smile on her face.

"Why are you doing this?" I understood why she was confused by my kindness.

"Because people deserve a second chance," I simply replied. She shook her head.

"I've had enough chances." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't say that, I know why you're like this and it can't be helped." Melissa looked at me, the emotion in her eyes emptied. She knew I was right.

"I know that, but surely I should be over that now."

"Loosing a love like that is hard Melissa; you never stop thinking about them." She leant her head on my shoulder and I let her tearlessly sob.

"I miss Luke so much Christina; I miss his love, I miss him making me smile, I miss… I just miss him, how much I would give to just see his face one more time." Her sad emotion turned to depression. "I act like this so people don't know how weak I am without him, but it's making other people I love hate me. Just look at us, we used to be great friends."

"I don't hate you Melissa, you just annoy me sometimes, but even Edward does that." This made her laugh. She lifted her head and looked down at the river below us.

"I just wish I could find love again, maybe that would change my ways."

"You will, but you won't find him sitting on a cliff." I slowly stood up and held my hand out to offer her help, which she took gratefully.

"Who said anything about finding a man?" I looked at her shocked as she winked at me, but she then started laughing. "I'm kidding." I let my face relax as she laughed harder.

As we reached the house Damion was already waiting for us. He instantly came to me and held me tight. I noticed Jasper was standing beside the open door. I looked at Melissa who was smiling again; she smugly walked into the house eyeing Jasper as she walked past him, Damion followed her. As Damion walked past Jasper, Jasper smiled and winked at me before walking into the house himself. I stood still confused by what had just happened. I shook away the images and slowly made my way into the house. As I walked through the door I noticed Edward was holding tight onto Bella, giving Melissa a warning glare. Melissa snickered and stood beside Leo, guiltily rubbing her finger over his stitches. Edward made his way towards the door Bella still in his arms.

"I'm taking Bella home and I won't be returning tonight, I want to make sure she's safe from and danger," Edward explained, glaring at Melissa as he spoke. He then walked past me, his emotions filled with anger. I leant against the wall watching my old coven joined together again with Lewis missing. As I snickered I saw Jasper looking at me from the corner of my eye. He smiled at me before eyeing my body. Instantly I looked at Melissa who winked and turned back to Leo. I then realised why Jasper was acting so weird.

"Melissa can I have a word?" I desperately asked.

"Sure." She proudly smiled as she followed me into the front room.

"Melissa what are you playing at?" I snapped.

"Well I know how you feel about him, so I'm doing you a favour."

"No Melissa, stop this right now, I love Damion, Jasper loves Alice, it's not right." I lowered my tone to almost a whisper.

"Oh come on Christina, I know you have a crush on Jasper so give up the act." Her emotions filled with happiness.

"I'm… I…" I couldn't speak, I knew she was right. Her smile widened.

"Enjoy it because it won't last long." Her voice was musical, it scared me.

"No, it won't last at all because you're going to stop it." Melissa pouted.

"Fine but it's your loss." Melissa gracefully left the room, but I had a doubt she wasn't going to let this go.

As Melissa left Edward entered. His eyes were wide and excited.

"Please tell me it's not true." As he spoke I could tell he was resisting laughter.

"I thought you weren't going to leave Bella." I tried to change the subject.

"She's eating with her father, well?"

"How much did you hear?" I grumbled.

"Most of it, it's true isn't it?" Edward was far from anger so I embarrassedly nodded. Edward burst out laughing. "You fancy Jasper!" He sang quietly, he respected my wished to not shout it out loud.

"You're not mad?" Edward laughed harder.

"Mad? Far from it, I just can't believe it, Jasper?"

"Hey he has his good points!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Edward pushed.

"Well… That's nothing to do with you." Edward snickered again before turning to leave.

"Edward, don't tell anyone." I begged.

"Don't worry, I won't." Edward laughed a final time before leaving the room. I sat down in one of the chairs, placing my head in my hands. _Why must this always happen to me?_


	15. Chapter 15: Joining families

Chapter 15: Joining of families and interests

"_Maybe that's a good idea,"_ I heard someone speak.

"_I see no harm in it,"_ Someone agreed.

"_No! What about Bella?"_ I guessed that was Edward.

"_We promise we won't hunt around these areas, will we Melissa?" _I was certain this was Damion.

"_No and I won't mess with the family's love neither." _This was obviously Melissa.

"_It's settled then."_ I lifted my head confused by the conversation which I just missed out on. _What were they discussing?_ I lifted out of my seat and walked towards the door. I only opened it enough so I could see what was going on. Carlisle was standing beside Esme with the rest of the Cullens beside them; on the other side were the three Gomithican coven members, all of which were smiling. Edward looked towards the door and noticed me; he smiled to show everything was okay. I finally opened the door wide and walked out.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Were joining the two covens for now, to see what its like," Carlisle replied. I was still confused. I looked towards Damion who was slightly worried.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Edward argued.

"Edward I promise you, Bella will not be harmed. We will hunt elsewhere." Edward relaxed at Damion's words and sighed.

"Fine, but I'll be reading your thoughts." Edward then strutted out of the room.

"I guess you will be needing rooms," Carlisle suggested. "How many do you need?"

"Two, I guess I'll be with Christina." As Damion said this, a smile can onto his face. Emmett chuckled before he looked at Rosalie and winked. I watched as both of them left the room. Leo was holding in laughter as I rolled my eyes, I was used to Emmett and Rosalie's sexual behaviour towards each other by now.

"Alice will you show them their rooms please?" Alice nodded and started walking out of the room. She stopped to pull Jasper along with her; I could tell she felt uncomfortable alone with my first family. I stood in the hallways alone with Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle kissed Esme softly on her forehead before leaving the house, I guess he a shift to get to. Esme gave me a warm smile before also leaving the hallway and into the kitchen. I felt weird standing on my own in the huge hallway so I decided to sit at Edward's piano and start playing a tune which matched my mood.

Before long Edward sat beside me, watching my fingers glide along the keys. _Are you waiting for me to finish?_

"No, I'm just watching you." He answered. I felt happier and no longer wanted to play this gloomy tune so I slowed down the tempo until it came to a stop. Edward then got ready to play. I recognised the tune in seconds; it was the first song we played together. I began to play along which made Edward smile. We played for a while until I suddenly stopped, Edward looked at me confused.

"I need something, I'll be right back." Edward nodded and continued playing. I stood up and quickly went to my room. As I reached the top of the stairs, Melissa was walking towards me in shock. When Emmett came out of his room I understood why.

"Melissa, don't worry about it," He called. When Melissa carried on he looked at me and sighed, I quickly turned away, unable to control myself laughing.

"Well Emmett I realise why Rosalie loves you as much as she does now," I chuckled. I watched as Emmett looked down at his naked body, and suddenly gasped, covering below his waist. I laughed harder.

"_Oh Emmett, are you going to keep me waiting any longer?"_ As I heard Rosalie calling Emmett I slid down the wall with laughter unable to control myself.

"Erm… Coming," He called back. He looked at me embarrassed before quickly returning to his room. I will still laughing when I entered my room. I grabbed for my purse and then headed for the front door.

"Christina, where are you going?" Edward walked towards me.

"I'm going to buy and acoustic guitar, I've missed playing my own." Edward suddenly flitted out of the room and quickly returned with keys to his Volvo.

"Let's go then." He gave me a big grin before he walked out towards his car.

When we arrived in Port Angeles I followed Edward, he seemed to know where he was going. All the way he asked me questions which linked with my ability to play guitar. When we arrived at the store called "Instrumentals", Edward walked straight in and straight to the music books, I walked slowly towards the guitars, checking the quality and picking out which of the acoustics looked the best. After looking for about five minutes, a dark haired clerk asked if I needed assistance.

"Yes would I be able to try out one of the guitars please?" I made sure I remembered my manors. I pointed out a black acoustic guitar, which I instantly fell in love with.

"Of course." He seemed happy that I was interested in his merchandise and quickly unlocked it from the stand. I sat down on the chair which stood in the corner of the store and rested the guitar on my lap I started to play one of my favourite tunes. Edward stood beside me instantly, but he was confused.

"I don't seem to recognise this song." I snickered.

"It's a cover," I explained. As I stopped the clerk was looking hopeful from behind the cash register.

"He's really hoping you'll be buying it," Edward informed.

"Well he can stop hoping because this is mine." Edward snickered at my comment. I walked towards the clerk who beamed at me as I placed my new guitar onto the counter. After I paid he placed into a case and handed it back to me. I smiled at my new finding and joined my brother at the books.

"What was that song you were playing," He asked suddenly.

"It's called "My immortal"; there is also a piano version if you're interested." I smiled as he nodded.

"Does this mean I'll be hearing you play?" It sounded like he wanted to hear me play so I gave into his hopes.

"You bet." We both snickered before Edward picked up a book and walked towards the counter.


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble

Chapter 16: Trouble

As Edward pulled up outside the house, he sighed and switched off the engine. I watched him as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's been an argument between Jasper and Alice." A low growl emerged from my lips as I though of Melissa's name. "Yes, it seems like she's caused it," Edward explained. Anger spread through my mind as my growl became louder.

"I'm going to kill her, I'm going to drag her unwanted arse out of that house and kill her like I did with Lewis and then everything will finally be perfect."Edward sighed again and opened his eyes before he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You will not, which reminds me, did you tell Damion about Lewis?" I froze at Edward's words. "I'll take that as a no." I imagined Damion's reaction if I told him. _Would he be angry and try and revenge?_ _Would he be pleased and treat it like a victory? Should I even tell him?_ Edward removed his hand and look outside of the window. "Come on, we better do something." I heard Edward open the door and get out. I gasped as my own door opened. Edward held out his hand to help me out which I accepted. I drew in a deep breath before I walked towards the house, Edward close behind me.

When we walked into the house Damion snarled at me. Edward snarled back in my defence. I was confused by Damion's behaviour and then I remembered what Edward asked me in the car. _Edward, does he know about Lewis?_ I watched as Edward nodded slightly. I looked back at Damion who angrily met my eyes.

"Damion, I'm sorry." Damion shook his head in disgust and left the room. Edward glanced at me which suggested to follow him. As I went after Damion I noticed his head was full of anger, but I needed to tell him the truth. I followed him into our room and shut the door behind us. "Damion listen to me." He turned as I called his name.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" It seemed that Damion was more upset about me not telling him that I murdered his best friend rather than the fact I actually killed him.

"What do you mean? Are you not angry and me killing him?" Damion walked closer towards me and placed his hand on my shoulders.

"Yes Christina, I'm furious you killed him, how could you betray the coven like that?" Damion shouted his words.

"Damion I'm sorry, but you don't understand, I had to get my brother's acceptance."

"So you decided to kill your family?" The rage was building more as the conversation ran on.

"I had no choice," I screamed. Damion let go of my shoulders and walked towards the window.

"Get out of my sight." I didn't want to anger him further so I left. I didn't want to explain myself to Edward nor hear about my family's argument. So I left the house altogether. As I walked past Edward, he moved out of my way. I already knew he had heard our conversation. I needed to escape my shame, my love's anger and my own confusions.

I sat in the entrance of "Masen cave" alone to wallow how I want, alone to let my thoughts wander. I rested my head on my knees and rocked to help calm my own emotions. I didn't care if I looked like an idiot. I raised my head as gentle footsteps emerged from the trees. When I realised it was Jasper I calmed instantly I was glad it was my friend. He sat beside me, he was also upset.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Alice and I had a fight; she saw a vision of me cheating on her. I told her she was the only one, but I guess there's no point arguing with Alice." He sighed as his emotions saddened. "I cannot even control my own sadness." He looked at me and half smiled. "Why are you here?" He asked politely.

"Damion found out about Lewis," I explained.

"Ah I guess that's self explanatory." We both sighed at our losses. As we stared at each other, my heart slightly warmed. I stiffened as Jasper placed his hand on my cheekbone. Before I could move he moved his head towards mine, I wanted to move away, I wanted quickly stand up and flit as far as I could to stop this madness, but I couldn't move. I closed my eyes as Jaspers lips connected with mine.


	17. Chapter 17: Unwanted love

Chapter 17: Unwanted love

Jasper lips become more intense against mine. I wanted to push him away, but I found myself holding on. I knew this was wrong but I couldn't get enough. I started to become angry with myself. _Why can't I pull away? _Jasper leant his body closer to mine, forcing me to the ground. My mind was desperately screaming to get away, but my body didn't respond, it was like I was being possessed. As I lay on the ground, Jasper placed his hands on my waist as his lips moved from my lips to my throat. I felt him push himself into me as I let out an unexpected moan. I knew then it was getting out of hand. I needed to stop this at once.

"Jas- Jas- Jasper, stop," I pleaded through deep breaths. My mind filled with guilt, but it quickly changed to joy, Jasper must have changed the way I felt. As he continued I felt myself enjoying it more then I should have. I begged him again to stop but he ignored my pleas and continued. _Why does he ignore me? Does he not care about Alice? She was suppose to be his number one, does he not care about that anymore? How long has he wanted to do this? Is he even able to control himself? Is Melissa not just controlling his mind, but his body also? _The questions screamed in my head as I tried to think of a disturbance to stop this madness. I knew this was getting way out of hand and it needed to be stop. Even if Melissa did have a way of controlling his whole body I should be strong enough to stop this. _I don't want this. I love Damion._ His name echoed in my head. _Do I really love him? Will his forgive me about Lewis?_ I ignored the painful memories, I ignored my unwanted passion and I ignored Jasper's untrue emotions. I knew if he had control of this situation, he would stop at once, for I knew his love for Alice was strong. I should have known Melissa would have interfered with the different bonds within the family, I should have known she wouldn't have been able to control herself. I knew then what she told me on the cliff was a lie. She could control herself. She only wanted me to believe that she was still grieving for Luke to get me on her side. Anger filled me head quickly, Jasper caught on this straight away and instantly tried to bring me back to happiness, but I fought back, letting the anger take over my body. I now thought of a way of stopping this. I knew pleading wouldn't work and my body wouldn't let me push him away. I drew in one last breath before I let my new plan go into action. I persuaded Japer's lips to connect back to mine. I then moved my lips to his cheek and then to his throat.

"I'm sorry Jasper," I whispered, before I bit into his cold neck.

Jasper pulled back and shrieked in pain. While he was distracted I quickly moved from underneath him, separating our bodies. I watched as he threw himself against the wall screaming as the venom ran through his veins. I gasped in shock as his shrieks transformed into snarls. My mind filled with guilt as I watched him suffer. _I wonder if it's too late_. I flitted to his side and removed his grip away from the bite. I quickly placed my mouth around his neck and started to suck. As I felt the venom re-enter my mouth, Jasper stopped his painful groans and let me help with his pain. I wasn't sure how long to do this process, but as Jasper pushed me away I guessed I had completed my task. He stared at me, eyes wide. He looked bewildered by my reaction.

"Why- why did you do that?" He seemed angry even though his voice was almost a whisper.

"I had to, you wouldn't stop," I explained. He looked at me even more confused.

"What do you mean?" I then realised I was correct about Melissa.

"Don't you remember?"

"We were talking and then –oh no, please tell me that didn't really happen." He held his hand up to his mouth in disbelief.

"Afraid so." He then lowered his hand to speak.

"Christina, I am so sorry. I couldn't stop. I wanted to but it was like my mind was being controlled." He looked away from me. "Alice!" He jumped up. "I understand her vision now." I myself was now worrying about Alice.

"She'll understand, she knows about Melissa…"

"How can I live with myself, knowing that I have betrayed her?" I could tell he wasn't listening to me. "We have to go back," He said suddenly. "I have to try and explain."

"Yes and I can kill that conniving bitch once and for all," I spat through gritted teeth. Jasper looked at me and nodded, he knew there was nothing he could do to change my mind.

When we arrived in the house Alice was already waiting, her eyes were dead; it was obvious she was upset. Jasper tried to comfort her but she walked backwards, keeping her distance. I could tell Jasper was extremely guilty which now joined with hurt. He lowered his head, disgusted with himself. Edward entered the room and placed his arm around Alice, he scowled at me in anger. I tried to speak but he didn't want to hear it. I knew that Damion would have heard the news and as he also entered the room his eyes was full of hate. I looked away, but I noticed Melissa was sniggering behind Damion's back. _Wait_ I told myself _Wait until she's in perfect view then strike._ As I wanted, Melissa walked forwards and stood beside Alice giving her false sympathy. I growled, bearing my teeth which only seemed to humour her more. She had done her task and she was pleased with the results. As she moved away from Alice I crouched ready for my lunge. Before she has time to turn around I charged into her and rammed her into the wall snarling and snapping in her face. Jasper was shocked and quickly back away. Even Alice was staring at me with wide eyes. I placed Melissa's head and neck in my hands ready to make the next move, the move which would end her life.


	18. Chapter 18: Live, Let die and Leave

Chapter 18: Live and let die and… Leave?

Damion growled as I held onto Melissa, but I didn't care. I held into her as I felt her shocked gasps under my hand. I looked into her sinister eyes as her mouth curved into a smile. I added more pressure as I heard her light chuckles. I could tell that nobody in the room expected me to react so badly towards Melissa, even Alice, but I couldn't bear the guilty emotions of my best friend or the emptiness of his lover. I knew the only way I could stop the fights and to stop the future breakdowns was to kill Melissa once and for all, to end her life, even if that meant betraying Damion.

As Melissa tried to get away, I pushed her harder against the wall. Damion growled louder.

"Tell them!" I yelled, "Tell them the truth, or I swear I'll kill you!" Melissa smiled wider, I knew then she was going to turn this situation to make me look like the villain and herself the victim.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she insisted sarcastically. The anger increased in Damion's head.

"Don't lie!" I screamed. I heard Edward whisper, but even though I had excellent hearing I couldn't make out what he was saying. I felt Alice's emotion become relived and also guilty.

"Christina, I'm not lying I have no idea what you are talking about." I had had enough of her conniving pleas and let go of her knowing I wouldn't be able to kill her in front of Damion anyway. Melissa chuckled but I ignored it, not showing my weakness. I walked beside Alice and gestured her to follow me, which she did. As I walked up the stairs I noticed three things: One, Edward had also followed us; two, Jasper was still upset as he lowered his head again in guilt; and three, Melissa was a little too close to Damion as she accepted his arms and stood with her eyes closed, enjoying his protection. I let out a quiet whimper in my head as I tried to think of a way to get Alice to believe my explanation.

As Alice, Edward and I entered my room, we sat down on the unneeded bed. Before I had chance to start speaking Alice started her interrogation.

"Did Jasper tell you about my vision?" She asked.

"Yes," I simply replied.

"Did he cheat on me like my vision had shown me?"

"No. _Jasper_ didn't cheat on you." I hoped Alice noticed the way I empathised his name.

"What do you mean?" Alice had become confused.

"First of all I want to know what Edward was whispering to you," I insisted.  
"I told her that Melissa _was_ lying," Edward concluded.

"Is this true? If it is what happened, I have the right to know Jasper is…" I raised my hand to stop Alice so I could explain.

"Melissa has an extra sense of changing the way people feel about each other, she also has the ability to control what they do to that person," I explained.

"So she forced Jasper to… Have sexually contact with you?" I could tell it hurt to say those words.

"Yes, I had tried to stop the situation but Melissa is strong. I had to bite Jasper to stop the connection. When it was broke Jasper didn't know what has happened, to him it was like a dream. He didn't realise it had actually happened." Alice sighed and looked towards the window. Edward was confused.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"That explains why Melissa started shrieking," Edward said.

"Melissa was shrieking?" I myself was confused at this point.

"Yes, I was watching Melissa before you returned, she had her eyes closed and she was smiling like she was dreaming, then she started shrieking in pain. When I asked her what was wrong she said it was nothing," Edward explained.

"How long was she shrieking?"

"I few minutes, then she opened her eyes and started rubbing her neck, that's when I started talking to her. She kept her mind empty so I didn't get to know the reason why." I knew then I was right. Alice turned back to us.

"Edward, can you call Jasper up here? I owe him an apology." Edward nodded and left the room. "Melissa, thank you for telling me this, I should have known Jasper wouldn't have decided to go against our love, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Alice, you didn't know, I would have reacted the same. The only problem now is explaining to Damion." Alice looked away and stayed still for a few seconds before turning back to me.

"Don't worry he'll forgive you." She smiled before the door opened and Edward and Jasper walked through. Alice stood up immediately and ran into Jasper's arms. I looked at Edward who was already smiling back at me, after a few moments both Alice and Jasper left the room to redeem their love to each other. As they left Edward sat back beside me.

"What are we going to do with Melissa?" He asked.

"Kill her," I replied quickly.

"Must we kill another member of you coven? I doubt Damion would be happy about it."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do, you love him." Edward was unsure of his words.

"Do I? It seems everything I do tears us apart more and more," I explained. Edward wanted to disagree but as Damion walked in, Edward stopped and took his cue to leave.

"What's wrong with you Melissa?" Those were Damion's first words to start this argument.

"Nothings wrong with me Damion," I spat.

"Nothings wrong," He repeated amazed. "So you think killing your own coven is alright then?"

"Yes, I had to be done." I didn't add any emotion to my words.

"It had to be done, so what? Is killing your family a job now?" Damion laughed to hide his frustration.

"No, I killed Lewis to protect Bella and now I'm going to kill Melissa to protect my _real_ family from future break ups."

"You. Will. Not. Kill. Melissa. Do you read me?"

"Oh please Damion, don't even think about giving me idle orders." This made Damion even angrier. "If you excuse me, I believe my sister _Alice_ wants to speak with me." I stood up and left Damion to his temper. I knew Alice was _busy_ with Jasper. But I seemed to enjoy winding Damion up with my words. I flitted down to Edward who was already beside the piano.

"He feels guilty you know," Edward explained.

"What do you mean, guilty?"

"He knows that you didn't feel welcome in his coven before, and he wants to make it up to you, he's thinking of taking you back to where the covens based to show you how much it's changed." Edward seemed upset as she spoke Damion's thoughts.

"Edward, you don't need to worry, I won't go. This is my coven now," I comforted.

"Actually you will, but you will come back." I turned to see Alice and Jasper hand in hand smiling. "I've seen it in a vision."

"Yes but your visions change a lot," I reminded.

"Only if the person changed their minds and by how clear this vision is, you've already made your decision." As Alice finished off her sentence Melissa walked towards us. Jasper growled at her, but Alice calmed him down.

"You're lucky Alice is here or else I would be ripping your throat out right now." I was shocked but also happy at Jasper's words.

"Oh don't worry, I've not come to cause trouble, Damion wants to know if Christina would be willing to be leaving with us today."

"Today?" I was shocked by the deadline.

"Yes, he wants to take you _home_ as he puts it." I looked at Edward and then at Jasper and Alice. I remembered what Alice had said.

"_But you will come back."_ I sighed.

"Give me an hour or so." Melissa nodded before walking out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbyes

Chapter 19: Goodbyes

I waited until the family came home; I told Damion I wouldn't go without saying goodbye. I stayed seated next to Edward and Jasper; my brother and best friend, while I waited. Alice reminded me on numerous accounts that I would return soon, but I couldn't face her without my dead heart filling with sadness. I knew I would miss this family in the space of my absence. By the time Carlisle returned, the rest of the Cullens, Hales and Swan has joined me in the dining room. As I looked around the room, everyone present was smiling half-heartedly, even Rosalie. When Carlisle joined us finally at the table, I explained my reasons for leaving. The entire family listened and as I explained further their emotions saddened. I explained that I would return soon but that didn't help.

The hours seemed to drag throughout the night as Damion helped me pack my case. Leo and Melissa stayed away as we settled our differences. After the apologising I knew the hardest part would be next. The goodbyes. I walked downstairs and stood beside Edward as Damion took my case and vanished into the darkness. When I looked at Edward he was looking away; he didn't want me to go.

"Oh Edward, it will only be a few months." Edward nodded and looked at me a last.

"I don't suppose the "I love you my sister" quote will work this time will it?" We both snickered weakly before we hugged each other tight.

"I'll miss you, I really will and I want to hear a new composition when I return." I felt him nod on my shoulder.

"I'll get Bella to help me, I'll miss you too." We released our hug and looked at each other, making new memories. A hand on my shoulder forced me to turn around. Jasper was standing beside me; I could tell he also didn't want me to leave.

"It's going to weird without you around," He admitted.

"Sure will," I agreed. I wanted to reach for him one last time, but I was scared with the healing atmosphere to even try. Jasper just smiled before he looked towards the stairs towards Leo. I said my last goodbyes to the rest of the family before walked out of the house with Leo. Edward walked with us until Damion arrived back.

"So long, Christina," Edward said his last goodbye to me, making sure his emotions were a little happier.

"I'll visit soon I promise, It wont be long." Edward nodded before giving me one last hug. When we broke of for the last time he smiled at me and headed back to the house. Damion took my hand without saying a word, knowing I was upset. I watched Edward walk back into the house before I flitted away from my home, away from my new family and away from my brother.


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

Epilogue 

A year passed and what a brilliant year it was. It felt weird without Edward around, but as soon as I arrived back into the Gomithican Coven it started to feel like home. Even though I enjoyed being back in my old coven I felt like something was missing so I knew it was about time I visited the Cullens. I was actually happy that Damion came with me, but as usual Melissa had to follow. Leo stayed behind with Danielle. She had finally become a vampire which of course Leo was happy about.

As I walked towards the house there was something different about it, but I couldn't quite think what it was. Melissa left Damion and I to revisit my second family, she knew she wasn't welcome. I didn't want to knock being as I wanted to surprise Edward, so I walked right in. As I closed the door behind me I noticed Damion hadn't followed me in. He stayed outside the door giving me an apologetic look. I nodded to let him go; besides I wanted to be on my own anyway. I walked towards the kitchen, but I was stopped by a childlike giggle. As I turned I saw a small child smiling at me. The child walked towards me, holding her arms out as if she wanted attention. I backed away, confused by what I was seeing. As I stared at the child I heard Edward's soft voice.

"Christina?" Edward smiled as he said my name, but I was too confused to smile back or reply. Edward snickered and picked up the little girl. She instantly leant into Edward chest, her small hand on his face. Edward chuckled happily and kissed her softly on her pale forehead. "Ah Christina, this is Renesmee, my, daughter." I opened my mouth in shock; I started to wonder if I had been away longer than I thought. "No you've been gone a year or so," Edward said.

"But she's older than a year; wait how is she even here?" Edward chuckled harder. He placed the child, Renesmee back onto her feet and whispered something into her eye. She nodded and walked towards me holding out her arms again. This time I smiled and opened my arms to her, she smiled wider and jumped into my arms. I flinched as she placed her hand into my cheek. I suddenly saw images of what had happened, I saw the birth and the blooding of Bella. Now that it was all explained I was able to finally focus on why I had returned. As Renesmee jumped back down from my arms, Bella entered the hallway; her eyes were bright topaz and her skin pale white. Renesmee instantly ran towards Bella, her mother.

Edward walked towards me and placed his arms around me as I did the same to him. I was happy to be with my brother once more. I looked back at Bella and smiled.

"I see she got her wish in the end." I teased. Edward rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, you missed the wedding."

"The wedding?" I was again shocked.

"Yes Bella and I are married now," Edward explained. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well I picked the perfect moment to leave didn't I?" Bella and Edward laughed at my comment.

"Not really." I turned to see my dear friend Jasper again; he smiled as he saw me. "You missed a fight with a nomad, the wedding, the birth and a near fight with the Volturi," Jasper explained. "So you didn't miss much." I laughed weakly in shock and shook my head.

"Will you be staying again?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Well I was thinking about it, but Damion is with me and of course Melissa tagged along." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"That won't be a problem, you know there's plenty of room, so what have you been up to then?" Edward smiled as he asked.

"Well you also missed a wedding, two actually."

"Two?"

"Yes Leo and Danielle, and also my own." I held up my hand to show Edward my wedding ring.

"Ah, I should have known," Edward admitted. Damion returned, Edward nodded to let Damion know to come inside. As Damion placed his arms around me Edward continued talking. "So will you be staying with us again?" I looked at Damion and Damion looked at me.

"Yes, why not, but I'll be needing to tell Damion." Damion looked towards Edward, "And Melissa is with us."

"Not a problem, I sure Christina will keep her in control." Jasper winked at me as he said this. Damion nodded and left the house again. I smiled once more at my brother, happy that I will be spending time with him and the rest of my family once more, along with the new arrival of my niece.


End file.
